Esperanza
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: Aiden está muerto. Sin embargo, no se ha ido completamente. Porque lo ha perdido todo, excepto la esperanza / Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Celebrando los 10,000 post" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".


Amo a Aiden. Espero que vuelva algún día a TO, porque se merece estar ahí más que otros cough*Jackson*cough

 **#PALABRAS:** 632.

 **AVISO:** Este fic participa en Reto Especial "Celebrando los 10,000 post" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de lo personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de la CW.

* * *

 **ESPERANZA**

* * *

Lo vigilaba. Lo observaba a todas horas, porque quería protegerlo. No podía hacer nada más que aquello, mirarlo mientras que él lloraba y se maldecía por estar tan solo, pero aquello era lo que Aiden había decidido hacer por el resto de su existencia.

¿Le daría la muerte algún tipo de inmortalidad? ¿Estaría ahí, observando todos los movimientos de Josh, durante toda la existencia del vampiro? Aiden no podía pensar en un futuro más tortuoso que aquel. Y, sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Porque lo que le había dicho en aquel callejón era cierto, ahora él era su manada. Y los miembros de la manada se cuidaban los unos a los otros.

Había momentos en los que Aiden pensaba que lo mejor habría sido no conocer a Josh. O, al menos, no haberlo conocido en una página de citas. Porque, si desde el primer momento lo hubiera visto como un vampiro más, por muy atractivo que le pareciera, no habría hecho nada. No se habría encontrado con él a escondidas en un bar, ni lo habría besado, ni se hubiera enamorado de él.

Pero rápidamente cambiaba de opinión. Enamorarse de Josh había sido lo mejor que le había ocurrido en su vida, de eso estaba seguro. Cada vez que lo miraba, cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar, cada vez que veía su sonrisa, sentía como si el mundo entero desapareciera, como si todo a su alrededor careciera de importancia. Con Josh, era feliz.

Feliz. Aiden no había sido feliz a lo largo de su vida hasta entonces. Había sido un pobre licántropo condenado a sólo adoptar su forma humana en las noches de luna llena, y eso lo había convertido en un chico bastante malhumorado durante varios años. Pero todo cambió. Y la situación mejoró hasta llegar al Aiden que había sido antes de ser un lobo al conocer a Josh.

Si había algo que Aiden echara de menos era el tacto. No podía tocar nada desde que había muerto, y aquello significaba también que no podía mandarle un mensaje a nadie para decirles que no se había ido del todo, que seguía ahí, vigilando.

Sabía muy bien qué haría si pudiera escribir. Le escribiría una nota a Josh, en la que le pediría que huyera, que escapara del desastre en que se había convertido Nueva Orleans después del regreso de los Mikaelson. Y, por sobre todas las cosas, le pediría que fuera feliz. Sabía que sonaría terriblemente estúpido pedirle eso después de todo lo que había sufrido Josh recientemente, pero Aiden realmente necesitaba que fuera feliz. Lo necesitaba, porque Josh se lo merecía.

También le escribiría otra nota a Jackson. Le diría que tuviera cuidado, que la manada podría volverse contra él en cualquier momento por lo que les había sucedido por culpa de Klaus y Dahlia. También le diría que lo mejor sería que se alejara de Hayley y de los problemas de los Mikaelson. Y, por último, le pediría que cuidara de su hermano.

Nick. Si la ciudad seguía en guerra, su hermano pequeño pronto desataría la maldición. Y Aiden quería evitar que aquello sucediera, siempre había intentado alejarlo de todos los peligros. Su hermano merecía vivir tranquilo tanto tiempo como fuera posible. Si él quería ser un licántropo, que lo eligiera cuando fuera mayor. Pero Aiden no quería imponerle un destino lleno de sangre y violencia.

Esperaba que su esencia, o su fantasma, o lo que fuera que quedaba de él en el mundo, adquiriera fuerza con el paso del tiempo. Tal vez, dentro de un tiempo, fuera capaz de mandar los mensajes.

Hasta entonces, viviría con esa esperanza. Porque Aiden había perdido todo. Había perdido a Josh, había perdido a Nick. Había perdido a Jackson. Había perdido la vida. Lo había perdido todo, excepto la esperanza.


End file.
